


Clarity

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, but spoilers ahead if you haven't played that mission yet, mention of other characters but i'm too lazy to tag, post Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the Warden deserves to know the truth of what happened in the Fade. And my Inquisitor is the type of person to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> clarity  
> [klar-i-tee]
> 
> noun  
> 1\. clearness or lucidity as to perception or understanding; freedom from indistinctness or ambiguity  
> 2\. the state or quality of being clear or transparent to the eye; pellucidity; "the clarity of pure water"
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't help but think of how my Warden would have wanted to know the real truth of Alistair's sacrifice. And because the Warden is slightly mentioned in DAI, I used my creative juices to hash this out. So here my Dalish Warden can have her deserved closure.

Malyeea heaved a great sigh of relief as the towering fortress that was Skyhold entered her sight. She had traveled a long time by herself and was looking forward to a warm meal and an actual bed. Not that sleeping in a tent was bad, but it would be nice to actually get a full night's sleep without having to be on constant alert for anything just waiting for the moment to strike.

Her feet still ached from the walking she had done for months. Her horse had been killed during an attack by bandits months ago, freezing them in her anger and leaving them there, and had been on her feet since then.

Until she came across some soldiers in the Hinterlands.

She had avoided them at first (being a mage had always made her wary of others despite being known as the Warden who stopped the Blight ten years previous) until she had spotted the flag, stating it was under the protection of the Inquisition.

Malyeea had announced her presence, hands held in the air in a sign of peace asking if she could stay and recuperate for a day before heading to Skyhold.

Announcing who she really was had them agreeing quickly. They were even kind enough to have draw her a map to Skyhold and even let her borrow a horse. She swore to return and pay them back somehow.

A week later and she had finally reached her destination, albeit freezing from the snowy mountains and lack of proper wear.

The gates opened as her steed trotted towards the fortress, a content feeling washing through her momentarily. It was soon replaced by determination and dread as to the real reason why she had decided to come here.

It had taken Leiliana's spies a long time to discover her (thanks to the spymaster herself - having taught Malyeena how to cover her tracks during their Blight days as a past time which the mage has definitely put to good use over the years) and deliver the letter that her friend had personally wrote.

_The Inquisitor wishes to speak with you concerning Alistair._

_Make haste to Skyhold._

_-L_

She had a feeling of dread the moment she read it, that feeling only growing stronger the closer she got. And now, it threatened to consume her.

Deep breath. Slowly exhale.

It was time she met this infamous Inquisitor.

\------------

Both Alemayehu and Malyeena greeted each other in Dalish upon meeting (not as surprised that the other was - people did love to gossip) before he escorted her to his room for some privacy.

She had politely declined his offer to sit, instead heading towards the balcony, eyes focused on the snowy peaks surrounding this haven of safety.

He stepped up next to her and told her everything. How Hawke and Alistair had fallen into the Fade with him and his team. Being taunted by their fears. Alemayehu's recovered memories. The spirit that was or was not Divine Justinia sacrificing herself to save them only for that monstrous beast to appear soon after they had fought off Nightmare.

The Inquisitor's tough decision of whom to leave behind so the others could make it out safely.

"Alistair," she whispered, fingers tightening on the railing.

"He said that it was his responsibility as a Grey Warden to stay behind, as it was their doing to begin with," Alemayehu replied, green eyes focused on the Warden before him.

Leiliana and Morrigan had mentioned the two were lovers. Even Alistair's voice held a wistfulness and sadness when he spoke of the mage. How they were going to settle down after this was all over. But because of him, the two would never get the chance.

Yet another burden and guilt for him to bare.

Malyeen snorted. "That's just like the fool. Always trying to be a hero." She turned her gaze towards the Inquisitor, the first time since he began his tale. Her lips were pulled into a sad smile. "So don't blame yourself Inquisitor. It's alright. And thank you for telling me the truth."

The weight on his shoulders seemed lighter now. He gave her a sad smile in return, his unspoken thanks hidden beneath it.

Comfortable silence settled between them as they stared at the people below, rushing around like the world wasn't completely fucked up.

"He would have gone to the Deep Roads eventually," she stated softly, surprising Alem.

"You mean...," he trailed off. He knew why a Grey Warden would do such a thing thanks to Blackwall.

She nodded. "He said he could hear the calling. It was small, but he knew he that soon he would have to make that venture to battle one last time. So we had decided that it was best to go our separate ways. It's been two months since I've last seen him but I'm glad to know that he died saving you all in the end."

" _Ir abelas,_  my friend. We'll make sure that he will be remembered."

She laughed. "Pretty sure he would hate that he would be remembered by fighting a spider despite how large it was. Probably would suggest a dragon instead."

Alemayehu chuckled. "Perhaps we can bend the truth just a bit. Add in him using a giant boot to squish it."

That comment got an amused and happy laugh out of her, Alem grinning.

"Thanks Inquisitor. Again," she replied after her fit of laughter died down.

He shrugged. "We must be able to laugh and smile in times like these to remind us that we're still alive and able to make the best of things."

"Wise words from one so young."

"Perhaps. But when we have the fate of the world on our shoulders, we have to somewhat be. Or hand, in my case." He grinned, wiggling the fingers of his Marked hand.

Malyeea gave him a tired but amused smile. She was well aware of the burden that he carried, perhaps even more than she herself ever had to bare. He had an entire fortress to protect, the occupants growing in size each day for safety, whereas she had little to worry about a decade ago, her camp having been full with everyone able to protect themselves.

"I think I may stay awhile. Catch up with Leiliana and assist you should you need it."

Alem gave her a teasing yet kind smile. "Well, at least everyone will stop gossiping about me for some time."

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "Admit it. There's a tiny part of you that enjoys all the attention."

"I will neither confirm nor deny such a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Ir abelas: "I am filled with sorrow for your loss"


End file.
